Liste mit Updates von Team Fortress 2
Seit der Veröffentlichung sind 350 Updates für das Spiel erschienen. 2007 erschienene Updates 20. September 2007 *Linux Dedicated Server beta release *Fixed not being able to issue rcon commands with empty strings like: rcon sv_password *Fixed refresh rate video mode issue *Fixed crash on opening the scoreboard after having changed between windowed and fullscreen *Fixed a hitch problem related to mouse updates happening too frequently *Fixed sentry muzzleflashes not drawing unless sentry was near the map origin *Fixed a crash during loading while starting the game in fullscreen mode *Disabled the loading of background maps *Exploit fix related to "join_team" 21. September 2007 *Removed background map due to incompatibilities *Optimized sound system *Fixed a Direct3d device restore problem causing crash and/or black screen *Fixed Windows Vista crash bug *Fixed achievement manager crash *Fixed occasional sniper zoom crash 26. September 2007 *Fixed a crash with ATI cards running on Vista *Fixed a networking problem that could cause a crash certain types of home networking hardware with out of date firmware installed *Fixed a networking problem that could cause some animation jittering *Fixed bug causing incorrect .dem files to be written (all files after first .dem file would be corrupted) *Fixed bug with placement of teleporters that could result in players being unable to move *Removed mp_friendlyfire cvar for servers. Team Fortress 2 breaks in a number of ways if this is on *Fixed some truncated strings in the destroy menu *Spectators can now see all player classes in the scoreboard *When a round finishes, if there's less than 5 minutes left on the timelimit, the server now goes ahead and switches level right away, instead of going into Sudden Death *The affinity of the main thread is not set explicitly for dedicated servers. This will properly load balance multiple instances of the dedicated server running on a multi-processor machine. The affinity is still set to CPU 1 for clients and listen servers *Fixed crash on startup *Fixed crash caused by .dlls being loaded from the user's path, instead of from the install directory 27. September 2007 *Added Team Fortress 2 events and cameras to SourceTV *Fixed memory fragmentation crash *Fixed prediction error that caused jittery sticky bomb launcher behavior *Fixed rare crash when creating muzzleflashes 28. September 2007 *Added option to change Field-of-view, between 75 & 90, from the Options->Multiplayer tab *Added option to disable Player sprays *Fixed flamethrower hit detection *Increased flamethrower damage at point blank range *Demoman grenades (not stickybombs) no longer explode on contact after the first bounce *Fixed a startup crash *Fixed a case where players could get stuck in tc_hydro *Fixed player movement prediction errors *Fixed third-person sniper aim animation not matching player's view exactly *Fixed achievements and stats being awarded when watching other player's demos *Fixed rare server crash due to data corruption in networking *Fixed a case where some sounds had incorrect volumes 02. Oktober 2007 *Added "Very High" texture resolution option *Added "Minimal HUD" option to Options->Multiplayer *Fixed headshots not always registering for crouched players *Fixed player interpolation bug that caused jittery player animation in some cases *Fixed rare crash when players exited water *Fixed server crash related to Spy sappers *Fixed overlapping UI elements in Options->Video->Advanced *Fixed non-English language text overlapping in a few places *Fixed players being able to use spectator points in dustbowl that were not in play *Removed "listdeaths" command that could be abused by clients 05. Oktober 2007 *Fixed certain crashes with paged pool memory *Added a warning for when paged pool memory is low *Fixed some prediction errors with player avoidance *Fixed columns and row bunching up in server browser *Fixed a rare bug where the wrong launcher.dll was being used to launch the game *Fixed teleporter/spawn doorway exploit 08. Oktober 2007 *Fixed Heavy minigun exploit *Team Goals panels stop appearing after you've played a map several times *At map time limit, Sudden Death now only kicks in if teams are drawn *Sudden Death only starts in CTF mode if both flags are at home *Team Fortress 2 stats are only gathered when playing a real game *Added the player class counts in the class selection dialog *Various fixes to localized text 09. Oktober 2007 *Improved driver checks for various cards that can have problems with specific driver versions *Various updates to Russian and Polish localization *Fixed loading screen and intro movie showing up on Windows Vista with full screen AA *Spies can no longer reload their revolver while cloaked *Demomen grenades now collide with players and Engineer buildings after the first bounce, but still won't explode on contact *Improved startup network initialization to catch issues with server firewalls popping up in the background *Fixed a sound corruption issue which could cause audio popping *Fixed achievement storage issues that caused a problem with the Head of the Class achievement 25. Oktober 2007 *Improved compatibility for direct sound *Deathcam screenshots now move the player id panel to the lower right, and hide other hud elements until the freezecam fades *Improved autobalance calculation code when determining who to switch *Improved networking compatibility for some routers *Fixed a crash during level init related to model loading *Fixed issues on Dustbowl and Hydro that could occur when a server emptied in the middle of a round *Fixed a bug in the clientside player avoidance code, and smoothed it a little more *Further crash fixes related to paged pool memory usage 31. Oktober 2007 I *Fixed problems with 3d sound in surround mode for some Audigy X-Fi users *Medigun no longer continues to heal enemy Spies who have lost their disguise *Fixed a weapon switching exploit that allowed Snipers to fire slightly faster than intended *Tweaked shadow filtering to make shadows look more smooth *Fixed Server Plugin "StartQueryCVarValue" falsely returning CvarNotFound for cvars that did exist *Fixed crash in HTML control in IE7 on page load, most often seen in the server Message of the Day *Fixed small memory leak in HTML controller *Made HTML output more compatible with new XHTML document styles *Fixed physics crash involving bad ragdoll friction values *Fixed detail sprite fading *Added anti-bunny hopping code 31. Oktober 2007 II *Fixed crash when viewing some HTML MOTDs 01. November 2007 *Fixed a performance regression 07. November 2007 *Improved paged pool memory tracking *Fixed crash on importing spray logo that claimed to be a valid jpeg file, but wasn't *Fixed Medic's uber-charge stats tracking *Fixed a bug in scoring Engineer building destruction *Engineers no longer earn points for using their own teleporters *Freezepanel hud improvements now trigger on usage of the "jpeg" command *Fixed Spies exploit enabling them to attack while disguising, without losing disguise *Fixed Spies being able to attach sappers through thin walls *Fixed several melee weapon switching exploits *Fixed exploit that allowed players to teleport with the intelligence *Fixed a client crash related to MP3 playing *Improved client handling of stats when a connection couldn't be made to the stat servers. Fixes several cases of stat loss 15. November 2007 (Team Fortress 2/Source Engine-Update) Source Engine *Fixed a bug in networking that would cause long stalls (up to 10 seconds) when a split packet would not be reassembled properly, which forced a full update to all clients *General optimization to tracelines *Fix for broken .dem file playback *Added backward compatibility code to allow demos recorded with protocol 12 to continue to be playable under protocol version 13 *When showing "WARNING: Connection Problem", now indicate the number of seconds remaining before an auto-disconnect will occur *Fixed a bug that would cause NULLNAME to be shown as the player's name in the scoreboard for a short time Team Fortress 2 *Fixed exploit where spectators could spawn into the world without actually joining a team Hydro map changes *Fixed an exploit that would allow players to jump out of the map Granary map changes *Cover changes to the first capture points of both teams. Reduces some of the sight lines for defenders, and should make the area easier to capture *Teams that are holding more points will receive a greater spawn time bonus (spawn timer reduced for the winning team). This should help attacking teams build momentum *Minor visual tweaks to the BLU side between capture points 2 and 3 *Clipped off a super high (demo pipe jump) perch in the middle area *Increased base round timer to 10 minutes *Added windows overlooking the final cap from the capture point 2 building (via new room next to conveyor route) *Minor changes to lighting in the middle area *Moved the middle spawn points farther forward (saves 6-7 seconds off a Heavy's run from this spawn to enemy capture point 2) *Reduced spawn advantage/penalty to a total of -/+ 6 seconds when on the final cap (from 10 seconds) *Fixed material alignment and model interpenetration issues in home spawn rocket rooms SourceTV *Increased default bandwidth rate from 5 to 8 KB/sec for spectator clients *Increased SourceTV demo buffer size for table class descriptions from 64 to 96KB. Team Fortress 2 was running over this *Performance improvement for copying unreliable data buffers to SourceTV clients *Updated the list of events in TF2 tagged for the director to play 20. November 2007 *Changed some networking code to help alleviate the lagouts some clients are experiencing *Added sv_pure to the server, currently defaults to off. Type "sv_pure" in the console to get the full description *Added DoAskConnect command to serverplugin sample *Added server log entries for: Round_Start, Round_Setup_Begin, Round_Setup_End, Round_Overtime, Round_SuddenDeath, Round_Stalemate, Round_Win, Round_Length, Mini_Round_Selected, Mini_Round_Start, Mini_Round_Win, and Mini_Round_Length *Server log entries for Round_Win and level changes will now detail the team scores and player counts *Updated server log entries for flag captures to detail the number of captures and the tf_flag_caps_per_round value *Removed some legacy math convars for turning off SSE/MMX *Fixed terrain collision bug that allowed players to get under the terrain in some maps *Fixed jump/taunt exploit *Fixed Windows dedicated server running in -console mode moves its window to the front instead of the back upon startup *Fixed Windows dedicated server bug (in -console mode) where typing anything in the console window was slow and tedious *Fixed an error when updating name of 32nd player on server *Fixed extra ascii 0x01 character at the beginning of " connected" console spew *Fixed a bug that could cause a slight delay on engine startup 21. November 2007 (Team Fortress 2/Source Engine-Update) Source Engine *Took a more aggressive approach to solving the exploit that would allow players to get underneath terrain in Team Fortress 2 *Fixed a regression with walking on terrain in Half-Life 2: Episode Two SourceTV *Fixed building bone merge cache from dormant entities. Fixes weapons in SourceTV attached to wrong bones *Pass over spectator UI and scoreboard in SourceTV mode, disabled/changed some VGUI elements *ALT will switch to Auto-Director mode in SourceTV 27. November 2007 *Fixed surround sound not working properly when running Windows Vista *SourceTV relay proxies can record demos now with tv_autorecord 1 *Fixed jittery demo playback 20. Dezember 2007 *Sudden Death mode is now a server option (a convar) and defaults to OFF *Sapped buildings now take slightly less damage from the Spy who sapped them *The Medic's Medigun now charges at an increased rate during Setup time, to remove the need for self-damage grinding *Fixed an rcon/console command that could cause server crashes *Prevented players from playing the "civilian" class *Prevented players from hiding their name in the scoreboard *Fixed exploit where the Medigun UberCharge wouldn't drain if you switched weapons *Fixed decals not being correctly applied to the world in some cases 21. Dezember 2007 *Restricted sound engine updates to a max of 100fps *Fixed the problem with mp_maxrounds not correctly counting the number of rounds for Dustbowl after the scoring change *Fixed cloaked/disguised/disguising spy reporting his achievements to everyone else *Added the ability for servers to have map-specific .cfg files in the cfg folder (missed in yesterday's release notes) 22. Dezember 2007 *Fixed an audio problem in the previous update where sound corruption could occur on some systems 31. Dezember 2007 *Fixed "CUtlLinkedList overflow!" crash *Added player position data to server logging of events (player_death, player_builtobject, teamplay_flag_event, object_destroyed, teamplay_point_captured, teamplay_capture_blocked) *Improved mapcycle handling to ensure it always loads new mapcycles when the mapcyclefile convar is changed *Fixed sniper quick-switch exploit allowing them to avoid zoom/unzoom times *Fixed an exploit allowing players to spawn into the enemy territory at the start of a round *Fixed syringegun projectiles sometimes pushing players high up into the air, allowing them to reach bad map locations *Removed an obscure rendering setting that would allow players to make cloaked spies appear fully black 2010 erschienen Updates 01. Juli 2010 Browser *Server browser now starts centered onscreen when it opens up. *Filter panel now starts expanded, instead of hidden. *Added a warning dialog that pops up to warn players joining games with more than the recommended number of players. *Added a "max player count" filter setting. *Renamed quick list checkbox from "Show Map List" to "Simplified List". **Mouseover the checkbox now explains the simplified list in the status bar. *Quicklist now shows the number of other servers running each map. *Fixed a couple of bugs related to toggling the quick list, which were resulting in you needing to refresh again. Team Fortress 2 *Added missing earbud particles for DX8 players. *Added new ConVar mp_windifference_min to be used with mp_windifference. *Fügte den Engineer zu der Liste der Klassen hinzu, die Maxens Pistole ausrüsten können *Rebuilt sound cache files that were out of date. *Source TV: **Fixed unlockable items not being visible. **Stopped "player is carrying X" messages looping forever. **Fixed overhealed particle effect being visible on your current view target when in first-person spectator mode. *Changed in-game button colors to be less eyepoppingly bright. *Improved Steam Web APIs for TF2 items (see http://www.teamfortress.com/) Engine *Fixed some graphical issues when alt-tabbing during a game. *Fixed bullet penetration problems with Linux dedicated server. *Removed an exploit that allowed people to change their names to something other than their Steam profile name 06. Oktober 2010 Updates to Team Fortress 2 and Counter-Strike: Source have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Shared Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *ServerBrowser now sorts by ping by default once again. *Fixed Mac crash on launch when running Mac OSX 10.5.8. *Fixed spectator bug where spectating a Sniper looking through scope didn't zoom fov Team Fortress 2 *General Fixes **Fixed an issue that caused some old demos to crash. **The server browser now sorts by ping by default. **The Trading dialog now starts with the chat window having focus. **Fixed a bug that caused overheal to not work properly. **Fixed the Sandvich cooldown not occurring when the Heavy is hurt. **Fixed the Heavy's hands being invisible. **Soldiers no longer maintain their rage level when changing loadout. **Alerts now sort on top of achievement status. **Prevented a bad state occurring when someone tried to trade with themselves. **Fixed a dueling related crash caused by custom scoreboard UIs. **Fixed players not being able to set their default FOV correctly. **Fixed being unable to equip customized shotguns & pistols on some classes. **Improved the explanation of the item set bonus in set item descriptions. **Fixed a bug where items with particle systems would show up at the player's feet or pelvis. **Fixed the wrench number for the Golden Wrench not displaying properly. **Fixed the medal number for the Gentle Manne's Service Medal not displaying properly. **Fixed client seeing incorrect message when changing team while participating in a duel. *Economy Changes **Added Remove Name and Remove Paint features. **Achievement items and store promotion items are now usable in crafting. **Geschenkte Gegenstände können ab jetzt gehandelt und zur Herstellung verwendet werden **Attempting to craft a non tradable item will result in a warning that the items produced by the craft will also be marked as non tradable. **Community, Self-Made, and Valve items are not tradable or usable in crafting. **Changed "Not Craftable" description to "Not Usable in Crafting" to increase clarity. *Änderungen der Gegenstände **The TF badge on the Glengarry Bonnet is no longer team colored. **Restored the missing PDA2 Slot Token. **Restored the appearance of the Tippler's Tricorne to the version prior to the Mannconomy Update. This item is now paintable. **Added a new paintable hat, the 'Rimmed Raincatcher' that has a new Tricorne style appearance. **The Earbuds are now nameable. **Duell-Änderungen: ***Fixed Dueling badges using the wrong texture. ***Fixed an issue where dueling stats did not show up on dueling badges above Bronze. ***Während eines Duells, kann das benutzte Duell-Minispiel nicht gelöscht, gehandelt oder zur Herstellung eingesetzt werden. ***Die folgenden Hüte werden nun durch Einfärbungen in ihrer Farbe stärker beeinflusst (Farbe ist nun weniger verwaschen): ****Der Pugilist's Protector, der Hard Counter, der Bombing Run, Footballhelm, Flotter Filzhut, Cowboyhut, Lokführer-Kappe, Wikingerhelm, Gummihandschuh, Baseballhelm, Feuerwehrhelm, Gelbes Meisterband, Killer-Kabuto, Verräter-Melone ***Duell-Minispiel wird nun mit 5 Nutzungen gefunden. *Weapon Changes **The Battalion's Backup no longer gives rage for falling damage. **The Shortstop is now affected by tf_use_fixed_weaponspreads. **The Gloves of Running Urgently now using the boxing taunt and boxing glove weapons are now of the type "Boxing Gloves" instead of "Fists." **Your Eternal Reward no longer disguises the Spy if the victim survives the backstabbing attempt (because of Ubercharge, The Razorback, etc) **Your Eternal Reward no longer disguises the Spy if they are carrying the flag. **The Holy Mackerel no longer displays a fish hit message when a Spy disguised as the attacker's team is hit. **The Holy Mackerel no longer triggers other death events (like achievements or stats mods) improperly. **The Sydney Sleeper no longer penetrates targets. **The Sydney Sleeper no longer randomly crits. **Milk will no longer spray from the barrels of other Scout weapons when switching from the Mad Milk. Counter-Strike: Source *Fixed a bug where the player crouching/standing animations were delayed until after (from the player's local viewpoint). *Changed the way that scope zooming works so that it is no longer affected by client-server latency, and zooming begins immediately for the local player. This fixes an issue that would give an advantage to lower ping players and penalize higher ping players. *Fixed animation problem caused by aborting bomb plant by switching weapons (“crab walk”). *Crosshairs now have customizable size, thickness, and color: **cl_crosshairsize specifies the size of the crosshair in pixels at 640x480 resolution **cl_crosshairthickness specifies the thickness of the crosshair in pixels at 640x480 resolution **The crosshair now scales proportionately for all screen resolutions. This replaces the old scaling behavior, and the cvar cl_crosshairscale is no longer used. Players can revert to old crosshair behavior by setting cl_legacy_crosshair_scale to 1. **Setting cl_crosshaircolor to 5 enables the use of custom crosshair colors, specified by cvars cl_crosshaircolor_r, cl_crosshaircolor_g, and cl_crosshaircolor_b. **The default of cl_crosshairuseapha has been changed to 1. Alpha blending makes the crosshair much more visible on new HDR maps, and it is recommended that existing players enable this setting manually or through the options interface (Multiplayer->Crosshair appearance->Translucent). **Cvar cl_legacy_crosshair has been renamed to cl_legacy_crosshair_recoil for consistency. *Fixed inverted translucency preview on crosshair configuration panel. *Removed the ability for players to temporarily stand on and jump from thrown grenades and jumping players. Legacy behavior can be enabled by setting sv_enableboost to 1. *Fixed issue with players “stacking” on ladders. Players are no longer prevented from moving off a ladder when they are in contact with a player beneath them. *Fixed UI issue causing Steam dialog boxes to be unreadable over certain backgrounds. *Fixed a bug which allowed players to move the bomb with +use when sv_turbophysics was enabled. *Fixed a bug that caused crosshair to expand when attempting to fire an empty gun or when holding trigger on pistols. *Players are no longer kicked for team killing during mp_spawnprotectiontime if mp_autokick is not enabled. *Fixed a bug which caused incorrect FoV on zoomed sniper rifles after reload. *Fixed FoV on wide-screen display modes. *Fixed a bug which caused incorrect zoom for a spectator watching a player with a sniper rifle. *Fixed a crash that could occur if a player disconnected shortly after attacking a bot. *Bomb icon now has priority over dominated/dominating icon on scoreboard. *Deathcam now allows a short period of camera movement (matching pre-OB behavior) when a player dies. *Bots now use distinct Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist icons on the scoreboard, voice indicators, end of match, and freeze panel. *The round clock on the spectator UI is now replaced with a bomb icon after the C4 has been planted. *Fixed a bug which caused models to occasionally appear non-animating when cl_minmodels and low violence mode were both enabled. *Fixed the Buy Menu not taking into account the discounted price for Kevlar + Helmet if you already have Kevlar (not damaged) or a Helmet. *Fixed cases where flashbang was not visible but still blinded the player. *Reduced blindness amount when looking away from a flashbang. *Added a checkbox to the Options->Audio dialog to control muting the audio when the game window is in the background. *Fixed crash in custom maps using the trigger_camera entity. 08. Oktober 2010 *Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *Fixed an exploit that allowed people to bypass the Gloves of Rushing Urgently’s damage taking penalty *Machte folgende Gegenstände umbenennbar: Halloweenmaske der anderen Art, Gammeliger Klappzylinder, Verdienstmedaille, Heiligenschein, Goldener Schraubenschlüssel, Mann Co. Kappe und den Polycount Anstecker *Fixed a case where some clients where timing out while accessing the store 12. Oktober 2010 Fortress 2 *Fixed server crash caused by a Scout using the Sandman on an enemy Scout who has used Bonk! *Made Ellis' Cap and the Frying Pan tradable *Added "Automatically respawn after loadout changes in respawn zones" option to the Options->Multiplayer->Advanced dialog *Beseitigte ein Problem mit dem Lugermorph-Model 03. November 2010 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *Fixed a bug that prevented Mac players from getting the Halloween achievements *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den Mac-Spieler keine In-Game-Hinweise für Gegenstände, Duelle usw. erhielten *Fixed Engineers being able to build under the final capture point in Mann Manor *Added the Dealer's Visor for players who pre-purchase Poker Night from Telltale Games. See http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=4608&p=1 for full details. November 19, 2010 I Updates to Team Fortress 2, Counter-Strike: Source, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Windows Added support for raw mouse input. Raw input reads directly from the mouse, bypassing Windows control panel mouse settings. This addresses issues with high DPI mice, and provides for a more reliable controller experience at various resolutions *Windows Improved custom mouse acceleration *Windows Updated mouse configuration UI to support raw input and acceleration; added tooltips to some of the options *Windows Fixed UI tooltips so that they display correctly on first hover Team Fortress 2 *Added the "Team Spirit" paint can. *Added Telltale Games items: **Dangeresque, Too?: Strong Bad's styling glasses (equipped by the Demoman) **License to Maim: Max's Badge (equipped by all classes) **The Iron Curtain: The Heavy's first love (equipped by the Heavy, obviously) **The Enthusiast's Timepiece: Tycho's favorite timepiece (equipped by the Spy) *Updated some item capabilities: **Employees badges can now have custom names. **The Stickybomb Jumper can now be gift wrapped. **Der Gruselige Totenschädel und der Voodoo Juju sind nun einfärbbar. **Verbesserte die Hut-Position für den Gruseligen Totenschädel und den Voodoo Juju beim Sniper. *Added the original Ubersaw taunt to the Vita-Saw. *Fixed an issue that prevented the game from running on Fat32 systems. *Fixed a problem with the Sackston Hale achievement sometimes not being awarded correctly. *Fixed the holiday gamestartup sound files being included in the random startup selection after the holiday is over. *Fixed numerous WebAPI issues. *Fixed a Heavy exploit that let him run at full speed while shooting. *Fixed a Frontier Justice exploit that let Engineers have infinite crits for their current life/round. *Fixed the shotgun reload animations for the Soldier/Pyro/Heavy looping endlessly. *Fixed the Medigun charge percent for other players being steppy. *Fixed not being able to light arrows after the first arrow is fired unless they're drawn back. *Updated the localization files 02. Dezember 2010 *'Fortress 2' *Added check to prevent control characters from user-provided item names and descriptions (replaced with spaces). *Fixed a control point bug where players could capture points that were already owned by their team. *Fixed a server crash caused by kicking a player that isn't fully connected. *Fixed Spies being able to destroy sappers using the "destroy" command. *Fixed Engineers being able to destroy sapped buildings by issuing the command directly in the console. *Fixed an issue where team colored hats were showing up improperly when previewing the Team Spirit paint on them. *Fixed an issue where SourceTV clients were seeing their local player/duel stats in the scoreboard. *Updated the player_hurt event to always set "damageamount" even if the attacker is the world (falling damage). *Aktualisierte Gegenstände: **Bei vielen Hüten wurde die Erscheinung, wenn sie eingefärbt wurden, verbessert. Einfärbbare Hüte erscheinen nun weniger wie starke Farbtropfen und behalten mehr des Charakters und der Textur des Hutes. **Integrated several improvements to contributed items provided by their authors. **Machte folgende Gegenstände einfärbbar: Ausbilderhut, Propellermützchen, Allgemeingefährdung, Schnurrbärtiger Gentleman, Safe’n’Sound, Trophäenband, Französische Baskenmütze, Kamerabart, Max' abgetrennter Kopf, Alien Swarm Parasit, Ellis' Kappe und den Schrecklichen Kopfspalter. **Sam & Max items and the Portal 2 Pin are now Gift Wrappable. 07. Dezember 2010 *Fügte die Hüte für Die große Steam Schatzsuche hinzu. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den Spieler die Waffe wechseln konnten, während sich der Lauf des Eisernen Vorhangs drehte 2011 erschienene Updates 03. Januar 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *Fixed an exploit related to The Amputator. *Der Hinweis zum Ergebnis des Duells zeigt nun den Steam-Avatar des Gewinners. *Fixed the alpha channel for CP_Yukon's donation stamp. *Fixed a client crash caused by overflowing the audio buffer. *The Earbuds and the Gentle Manne's Service Medal are now gift-wrappable. *Stock TF2 weapons with custom names or descriptions are now gift-wrappable. *Updated DeGroot Keep to fix a problem with missing models. *Fixed a server takeover exploit related to point_servercommand entities. *Fixed an exploit that allowed servers to circumvent the restrictions on commands they're allowed to force clients to issue. *Festive Winter Keys have been changed to regular MannCo Crate keys. 07. Januar 2011 Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Added the "Server can execute" flag to the “r_cleardecals” command. *Fixed a problem where the microphone transmit volume sometimes had no associated control and was disabled in the Audio options dialog. *Fixed a crash on exit for Mac clients. Team Fortress 2 *Fügte von der Community erstellte Tötungs-Bilder hinzu. *Fixed enemies seeing death notices when you backstab their team mates with Your Eternal Reward. *Fixed the attack animation not always playing correctly for Your Eternal Reward. *Fixed the critboost sound not playing when the Kritzkrieg charge is deployed. *Fixed a broken texture on the Flipped Trilby. *Updated the material for the Jag. *Community Request **Fixed spawn points associated with a control point not being enabled/disabled correctly when the control point owner is set using the SetOwner input. **Added the "Server can execute" flag to the “firstperson” and “thirdperson” commands. 11. Januar 2011 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Limit the effective FOV of players using wide-screen resolutions with aspect ratios wider than 1.85:1. The sv_restrict_aspect_ratio_fov ConVar can be changed to remove the restriction or make the restriction also apply to full-screen players. Team Fortress 2 *Fixed Cp_Foundry not ending the map in the middle of a round when mp_timelimit is hit *Fixed the Spy saying 'Prego' for one of his 'Thanks!' lines *Fixed incorrect player animations for the Buff Banner and the Battalion's Backup *Fixed some cases where strange Ullapool Cabers and wrenches would fail to correctly count kills *Improvements for client stability *Updated the localization files *Crafting changes: **Added crafting recipes for weapons introduced during the holiday update **When selecting items for use in crafting, the items selected will show their quality in addition to the item name **Ellis's Cap can now be used as a crafting reagent *Item changes **Added The Lucky Shot helmet **Added The Killer Exclusive to the Mann Co. store **Added Mask of the Shaman to the item drop list **Fixed particle display problems for items with multiple effects **Fixed the Dr. Whoa paint not drawing correctly for the Blue team **Aktualisierte den Wüstenmarodeur und das Gauner-Gesichtstuch, damit sie gemeinsam ausgerüstet werden können **Updated the Fancy Dress Uniform and the Kringle Collection so they can be equipped together **The Bombinomicon no longer shakes the screen and has a delay before the explosion so that Snipers, Spies, and others can get better feedback on the actual cause of death **The Bazaar Bargain functionality has changed: only one stored head is lost on a miss or a bodyshot and no heads are gained when missing while crit-boosted 07. April 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *Beendete die Japan-Wohltätigkeits-Aktion *Added 9 new hats and 1 new bear 14. April 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Counter-Strike: Source, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Fixed a packet injection exploit in the client/server streams *Fixed UDP logging exploit **Added a new server convar "sv_logsecret" which emits a new S2A_LOGSTRING2 UDP packet to any UDP log targets with the secret value pre-pended Team Fortress 2 *Added new map Koth_Badlands *Updated CP_Well **Spawn room by second cap for each time is now a one-way door *Updated Training **Added 3 new training courses for the Demoman, Engineer, and Spy **Added the Ready for Duty achievement for completing all of the training courses *Added a new system to associate dedicated servers with Steam accounts **Use the ConCommand "cl_gameserver_create_identity" in the Team Fortress 2 client console to create a server account using the currently logged in Steam account. This will generate values for "tf_server_identity_account_id" and "tf_server_identity_token" **Put the values for "tf_server_identity_account_id" and "tf_server_identity_token" into your server.cfg **Use the ConCommand "cl_gameserver_list" in the Team Fortress 2 client console to list all of the game server accounts owned by the currently logged in Steam account *Added a new system for coaching players *Added a new vote system **Server convars to control the vote system ***sv_allow_votes : Allow voting? ***sv_vote_failure_timer : A vote that fails cannot be voted on again during this period. ***sv_vote_allow_specators : Allow spectators to vote? ***sv_vote_issue_changelevel_allowed : Allow votes to change levels? ***sv_vote_issue_kick_allowed : Allow votes to kick players from the server? ***sv_vote_issue_nextlevel_allowed : Allow votes to set the next level? ***sv_vote_issue_nextlevel_allowextend : Allow votes to extend the current map? ***sv_vote_issue_restart_game_allowed : Allow votes to restart the game? ***sv_vote_issue_scramble_teams_allowed : Allow votes to scramble the teams? ***sv_vote_issue_nextlevel_choicesmode : Present players with a list of maps with the lowest playtimes to choose from? ***sv_vote_kick_ban_duration : How long should a kick vote ban someone from the server? (in minutes) *dynamic model loading to improve performance *Combat Text changes **Added a new convar "hud_combattext_healing" to display the amount of healing done per second **Added bonus points to the items displayed using Combat Text **Starting position of values is now affected by range to target, making it easier to see numbers when next to targets *Updated voice to use the Steam voice codec to improve quality **Servers can toggle between the old codec and the new codec with the convar "sv_use_steam_voice", which defaults to 1. *Fixed not being able to see the correct colors for painted hats when running with DX8 *Fixed not being able to see the | character in custom names and descriptions *Fixed a couple cases where custom sprays would not import correctly *Duell-Änderungen: **Die Auswahlmöglichkeit des Duells wurden um klassenspezifische Duelle erweitert, zusätzlich zu den Standardduellen **Duell-Abzeichen zeigen nun nur noch die Anzahl der Siege eines Spieler an *Added Payload maps to Offline Practice *Fixed taunt kills made with a Katana not counting towards honorbound kills *Fixed a bug where killing a Katana wielder with a Katana was incorrectly causing an increased crit chance *Fixed infinite noisemakers exploit where noisemakers could continue to be used after their charges had run out *Improved the Medic overheal effect so it's more noticeable *Fixed func_build entities to respect the team value and prevent the associated team from building in the area *Items changes: **Added new "Sort by Rarity" option for sorting backpack items **Improved the backpack sorting algorithms **Added "styles" for the Ghastlier Gibus, Scotsman's Stove Pipe, Treasure Hat, Hat of Undeniable Wealth And Respect, and the Googly Gazer **Added paint preview to the preview section when shopping for hats **Updated the Googly Gazer to be paintable **Added new paint styles to the Pyromancer's Mask **Items in the action slot won't be swapped until returning to a supply cabinet **Replaced the no-crit attribute with -25% damage on the following: ***The Eyelander, The Gunslinger, The Southern Hospitality, The Powerjack (also added +20% melee vulnerability) ***The Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker, The Ullapool Caber, The Claidheamohmor **Dalokohs Bar ***Removed item cool down meter and ammo count when using the Dalokohs Bar **Fists of Steel ***Increase deploy times 20% ***Ranged damage reduced 40% (down from 60%) **Loch-n-Load ***Damage increased by 10% **Equalizer ***Tuned high-end damage range so it's no longer possible to one-shot certain classes ***Suppress the medic call effect while active **Battalion’s Backup ***Reduced rage generation rate by 50% **Concheror ***Damage-to-health conversion increased to 35% (from 20%) **Mad Milk ***Heal 60% of damage done (down from 75%) **Sun-on-a-Stick ***Base damage lowered slightly but guarantees crits against burning players instead of mini-crits **Fan O’ War ***Marking someone for death now lasts 15 seconds (from 10 seconds) **Flaregun ***Flares always crit burning targets, regardless of range **Backburner ***Removed the restriction on airblast ***Ammo cost increased 150% (4 blasts at full ammo) ***Damage bonus reduced to 10% (from 15%) **Sydney Sleeper: ***Charge rate increased 25% *Bot changes: **Added Spy TFBots. Spy bots have basic cloaking, diguising, sapping, and backstabbing behaviors now, and are ready to join the fight **TFBots understand the basics of the Payload scenario now, and will push the cart on offense, and try to stop the cart on defense **Added navigation meshes for pl_goldrush, pl_badwater, pl_upward, pl_thundermountain, and pl_hoodoo_final **Improved TFBot reactions to cloaked and/or disguised enemy Spies **Improved Demoman bot behaviors for planting sticky bomb traps **Demoman bots will now try to move to a safe spot and lob stickybombs onto enemy sentry nests to destroy them **Soldier bots switch to their shotgun after emptying their rocket launcher at close/medium range **TFBots will no longer hide from sapped or carried sentryguns **Engineer bots are better at moving their sentry gun nest as the scenario changes **Improved Sniper bot algorithm for finding good sniping spots for both Capture Point and Payload scenarios **Sniper bots will take opportunistic shots at targets while they move to their desired sniping spot **Fixed bug where Sniper bots would sometimes stand around in their spawn room doing nothing. **Improved TFBot ability to find a safe vantage spot to attack enemy sentry guns **TFBots will no longer try to use a teleporter entrance they can't actually reach **Added tf_bot_melee_only cvar. If set to 1, all TFBots will be restricted to only using their melee weapon 10. Mai 2011 Fortress 2 *Removed the ability to delete the craft count attribute from items *Machte die Kombattanten-Kapuze herstellbar *Replay **Fixed a server lockup during data cleanup **Fixed a viewmodel fov bug during rendering **Renamed the ConVar "replay_demolifespan" to "replay_data_lifespan" 12. Mai 2011 Team Fortress 2 *Added a “Show in Backpack Order” setting to the loadout slot select screen **This flag also affects the Quickswitch dialog *Aktualisierte den Zornigen Strohhut, das Heldenhafte Stirnband und die Gourmet-Kappe, damit sie hergestellt werden können *Updated the localization files *Replay **Added a new command line parameter “-replay” that will increase maxplayers by 1 at startup and automatically execute replay.cfg for the server **Fixed another bug that caused Mac replay renders to be blurry **Fixed a bug where Replay FTP offloading was not using "replay_fileserver_offload_port" **Improved detection of Replay server config problems **Replay is automatically disabled on servers if the Replay publish test fails **Saved Replay movies that were exported as TGA's/WAV will report more descriptive errors if YouTube™ upload or "Export" is attempted 13. Mai 2011 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch die "Witcher 2"-Gegenstände zum Serverabsturz kam 19. Mai 2011 *Aktualiserte die Drei-Runen-Klinge, den Heldenschweif und das Zeichen der Wolfsschule, damit sie hergestellt und gehandelt werden können 25. Mai 2011 *Fügte den Eroberer und den Fischkuchen zu der Liste der im Mittelalter-Modus erlaubten Gegenstände hinzu 08. Juni 2011 *Aktualisierte die Tötungbsbilder 18. Juli 2011 *Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2 *Added a music clip from Meet the Medic to the menu startup music list. *Fixed a case where stickybombs could sometimes damage enemies on the other side of a wall. *Aktualisierte Duelle, um den Verlierer eine kleine Bann-Zeit zu geben, wenn sie während des Duells das Team wechseln oder den Server verlassen. *Updated The Private Eye so it can be equipped by the Medic and Demoman. *Updated Crafting: **Added a new "Custom Blueprint" option to the Special blueprints **Made these items craftable: Copper's Hard Top, Security Shades, Tam O'Shanter, Stately Steel Toe, Nessie's Nine Iron, Rogue's Col Roule, Prairie Heel Biters, and The Big Steel Jaw of Summer Fun **Removed the redundant Smelt Primary/Secondary/Melee/Misc item blueprints. *Updated Matchmaking: **Added a progress bar and server count during the matchmaking search **Added more filtering on the master server to avoid pinging non-matching servers *Community Requests: **Mod makers: ***Added inputs to the player: ***"SetCustomModelRotation": Parameter is a string that specifies the angle rotation (Pitch, Yaw, Roll) ***"ClearCustomModelRotation". No parameter. Will return the model rotation to following the player view yaw. ***Restarted the player's animation cycle whenever the custom model changes. **Movie makers: ***Added "tf_clientsideeye_lookats" convar. Set it to zero to disable TF players automatic clientside pupil focusing on nearby players. 09. August 2011 *Benannte das 'Tamrielisches Relikt' in 'Drachenblut-Helm' um 23. August 2011 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Kurzschluss verbündete Projektile angriff *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Kurzschluss verschwand, wenn man spottete *Aktualsierte die Spielehaptik-Files: **Fügte Zug/Rückstoß für den Witwenmacher, den Kurzschluss, den Diamondback und die Machina hinzu **Added crit fire force for The Widowmaker and The Diamondback **Refined reload force for Flare Gun/Detonator 15. September 2011 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem mit dem Persischen Säbel ausgerüstete Demomen weiterhin Munitions-Kisten aufnahmen, obwohl sie bereits über volle Lebensenergie verfügten *Fügte zwei neue Stile für den Großen Luchadore hinzu 17. Oktober 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Team Fortress 2: - The Mannniversary Sale has ended, though Manniversary Packages will continue to drop for a short time - The Mannniversary Paper Hat is no longer craftable - Removed the painterly filter option on Decal Tools - Added loading screen tooltip about the new abuse reporting system - Added a default key binding for filing an abuse report (F7) - Fixed a common in-game client crash - Fixed a client crash when opening the loadout screen - Fixed a client crash related to sniper dots - Fixed a server crash that occurred when running both SourceTV and Replay - *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die High Five-Verspottung die Verspottung der ausgerüsteten Waffe zeigte *Fixed "Cannot Craft" text not appearing on certain item tooltips - Updated localization files Steam Workshop: - Fixed not being able to retrieve Steam Workshop items if any item had been deleted - Increased Steam Workshop preview image size from 256x256 to 512x512 October 27, 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: *Halloween 2011 Event **Viaduct has been haunted and is now... Eyeaduct! **One full multi-piece costume set has been added for each class **Random gifts containing costume pieces drop in Eyeaduct on registered servers **2 new Halloween 2011 achievements **Any unusual hats uncrated during the event will be Halloween-themed **New Halloween-themed items are available in the Mann Co. store, but only for a limited time! *Updated effects for The Cow Mangler 5000 *Updated in-game abuse reporting tool to include option for reporting abusive game servers *Added mapcycle_halloween containing all Halloween event maps *Fixed team colors and styles not updating properly in store previews *Fixed bug in reputation trend status display for registered servers *Fixed a problem that could cause repeated stutters after joining a server *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Gruselige Totenschädel nicht erschien, wenn er von Soldiers getragen wurde *New Halloween-themed community-created items submitted to the Workshop are now available in the Mann Co. store! 23. November 2011 *Aktualisierte den Luchador des Kalten Krieges, die Marke des Heiligen und die Apoka-Fäuste, damit sie hergestellt und gehandelt werden können 2012 erschienene Updates 09. Februar 2012 *Added The Boston Boom-Bringer *Fixed the Heavy bots not spawning in the commentary maps *Updated ctf_doublecross: **Added a respawnroom visualizer to the dropdown spawn exit to prevent griefing *Aktualisierte Community- und Werbegegenstände: **Soda-Popper: Verbesserte das Model und die Textur **Winger: fixed first-person clip reloading **Apparition's Aspect: updated mesh to reduce clipping with many hats **Heldenschweif: Fügte einen weiteren Stil hinzu, auf den Farben besser ansprechen **Bonk Boy: added an additional style that leaves the Scout headphones visible *Folgende Gegenstände können nun eingefärbt werden: **Lord Cockswain's Novelty Mutton Chops and Pipe **Planeswalker Goggles **Pilotka **Nanobalaclava **Luchador des Kalten Krieges **Leichenverbrenners Gewissen **Dashin' Hashshashin **Desert Marauder *Relaxed equip region restrictions for the Earbuds so that they can be equipped with anything *Lokalisierungsdateien aktualisiert 17. April 2012 *Aktualisierte den Kurzschluss: **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Projektile nicht zerstört wurden, wenn Gebäude oder andere Projektile sie blockierten **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Zähler der Errungenschaft "Kleinvieh macht auch Mist" zerstörte Haftbomben nicht mitzählte 01. März 2012 *Fügte fehlende Waffenkräfte für die Drei-Runen-Klinge hinzu 04. September 2012 *Added new promo items *Added replay_name ConVar to set the name of the replay bot *Added a notification to Steam Trading when a user's backpack is full *Fixed tv_name ConVar not working *Fixed non-robot Snipers playing some of the robot Sniper lines *Fixed the looping tank sound not playing if it was spawned far from the player *Fixed Monoculus health bar not showing when Monoculus spawns *Fixed tank destruction effects playing at the map origin *Fixed bots not displaying in the server browser properly *Updated the localization files *Updated Koth_King **Added some geometry to hide floating staircases outside of playspace **Performance improvements from prop reduction, additional surfaces tagged as nodraw, and reduced overlay counts **Fixed some building faces where extra faces were being generated behind windows/etc due to spaces in geometry *Updated Mvm_Decoy *Updated Mvm_Coaltown **Blocked bots from being blasted into the tank tunnel **Blocked giants from getting stuck under the stairs in the final pit *Updated Mvm_Mannworks **Blocked bots from being blasted into the tank tunnel **Added nobuild to stairs on center building where Engineers could build out of reach of Sentry Busters *MvM changes **Fixed a client money display issue when purchasing or selling bottle charges after changing classes **Fixed an issue in the Server Browser where replay bots would add to the player count **Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause the bomb to get positioned incorrectly when dropped **Added safeguards to prevent bots from getting stuck in certain cases **Fixed sniper rifle reload upgrade not reducing the time delay from hip shot to scoping **Fixed Steel Gauntlet robots failing to destroy minisentries on slopes **Fixed the party leader’s mission completions showing in the game lobby instead of your own *Community-submitted schema changes: **Backpack sounds updated for Rogue's Col Roule, Cozy Camper, Scrap Pack, Professor's Pineapple, Scottish Handshake, Monoculus!, Manniversary Paper Hat, Party Hat, Googly Gazer, Liquor Locker, and Something Special For Someone Special **Weapon sound changes: ***The Pain Train now uses Equalizer sounds ***The Conscientious Objector now uses Kurkri sounds ***The Amputator now uses Bonesaw sounds ***The Solemn Vow now sounds like a wrench ***The Market Gardener now uses Shovel sounds ***The Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker now uses the Horsemann's Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker sounds **Weapon crafting changes: ***The Teufort Tooth Kickers and Professor's Peculiarity are now craftable ***The Cozy Camper, Sun-on-a-Stick, and Sharpened Volcano Fragment are now craftable with tokens **Weapon cosmetic changes: ***Added new styles to the Big Country, Professor's Peculiarity, and Copper's Hard Top ***The Third Degree now vaporizes enemies on kill like the Phlogistinator and the Manmelter ***Loosened equip region restrictions for the Whiskered Gentleman, Sight For Sore Eyes, Googly Gazer, and Nine-Pipe Problem ***The Birdcage, HOUWAR, and Scrap Pack can now get kill assists in Pyroland ***Aktualisierte den Beschreibungstext folgender Waffen, um deutlicher zu sein: Lochnesser, Force-A-Nature, Soda-Popper und das Familiengeschäft ****Weapon functionality is unchanged 17. August 2012 I Updates to Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Updated client rate value to default to 30000 to improve network performance for most players **Rate was previously set by Steam’s Internet connection speed setting *Updated client rate value to be stored in the config.cfg file Team Fortress 2 *Fixed a crash caused by a string table overflow *Fixed a client crash related to the freeze panel *Fixed a client crash related to ragdolls *Fixed a client crash related to the Mann vs. Machine upgrade panel *Fixed a client crash related to Mann vs. Machine stats *Fixed a crash related to server plug-ins spawning a Mann vs. Machine Tank before the game is ready *Updated the dedicated server to exit when attempting to start a Mann vs. Machine map with less than 32 maxplayers *Fixed mp_timelimit causing Mann vs. Machine mode to not reset properly when the defenders lose *Fixed the Mann vs. Machine wave loss/victory dialog buttons not being clickable sometimes *Fixed the Mann vs. Machine victory dialog getting stuck on the screen *Fixed the Mann vs. Machine wave summary dialog showing up at the beginning of the first wave *Fixed seeing incorrect upgrades in the Mann vs. Machine upgrade panel *Updated upgrade icons to remove numbers *Fixed Sentry Busters picking disposable buildings as valid targets *Fixed an instance of the Sentry Buster sound looping endlessly *Updated the backpack image for Archimedes to fix an alpha channel problem *Aktualisierte die Farben für den Batteriengurt *Fixed the disconnect reason not being localized properly for Mann vs. Machine mode *Fixed player glow colors not based on player health in some community mods outside of Mann vs. Machine mode *Removed console spew related to missing movement warnings *Updated the matchmaking ConVar tf_mm_strict **A value of 2 will hide the server from the server browser but will still allow direct connections *Updated Mvm_Mannworks **Adjusted clipping on left side drop down where bots may become stuck **Fixed lighting seam near base **Fixed vphysics prop error in console **Minor clipping pass on areas players may become hung up on 17. August 2012 II *Aktualisierte das Rucksack-Bild für Archimedes, um ein Alphakanal-Problem zu beseitigen 21. September 2012 *Aktualisierte den Blechtopf, damit dieser die korrekten Skins für jeden Stil anzeigt 17. Oktober 2012 'Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM)' *Fixed the "disconnect" command regression from the previous update *Fixed tools like vbsp working with new model format *Fixed a con_logfile ConVar exploit Team Fortress 2 *Fixed a common "FindModel" crash for replays *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Schlaumeier-Schopf seine Stile "Gelbe" und "Braun" nicht richtig verwendete *Improved the "Restore" UI for customizing items in backpack *Fixed floating arrows on carried objects *Mann vs. Machine **Added a penalty system to deter players from repeatedly abandoning Mann Up games **Corrected the respawn time for the Mannslaughter mission **Updated MissionCycle behavior. Servers will always cycle to a mission listed in the MissionCycle file. 02. November 2012 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed a bug that was causing intermittent lag spikes for Linux dedicated servers *Fixed a crash while command-tabing on Mac in fullscreen *Fixed not running on Mac OSX 10.5.8 Team Fortress 2 *MERASMUS! has leveled up at WizardCon! **"The Skull Island Topper" now tracks the highest level of Merasmus the owner has helped defeat **Increased Engineer, Scout, Pyro and Heavy damage against Merasmus **Increased Soldier and Demoman damage against Merasmus while he is in hiding *Saxxy Awards submissions are now being accepted for the Replay category via the in-game YouTube™ uploader *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Heavy nicht die korrekten Audiospuren abspielte, wenn er mit allen Großfürstin-Gegenständen ausgerüstet war *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Großfürstin-Gegenstände nicht als Gegenstandsset zusammengefasst wurden *Fixed a bug that allowed spells to be applied to base items *Added zombie character images and a new Halloween background for the main menu *Beta version of new item import tool, available in game in the Steam Workshop submission process *Fixed Mann vs. Machine robots not taunting when they level up while carrying the bomb *Updated the health bar for Merasmus and Monoculus *Added more credits to Caliginous Caper, Wave 666 16. November 2012 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed an audio problem for Mac users *Added a new ConVar sv_shutdown_timeout_minutes **Forces a server to shutdown if it has been requested to do so, even if the server is not empty Team Fortress 2 *Added new promo items *Fixed a crash in the class loadout panel for Mac users *Fixed a dedicated server memory leak when running Mann vs. Machine mode *Fixed tf_forced_holiday not properly forcing the holiday mode *Fixed an Mann vs. Machine exploit that allowed permanent ubercharge/critboost effects on non-Mann-Up servers. *Fügte fehlende Stil-Namen für die Plutoniumrübe, Sir Hootsalot und den Schläger aus der Hölle hinzu *Fixed column header labels being clipped in the scoreboard *Fixed a dedicated server performance issue related to bots *Fixed an incorrect texture for the Jumper's Jeepcap *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Teamfarben des Voodoo Juju (Slight Return) nicht richtig funktionierten *Fixed team colors for the Voodoo JuJu (Slight Return) *Updated the localization files *Updated cp_gullywash_final1 **Fixed the large curved railing in the Blu Base to mirror the railing in the Red Base **Fixed Red Capture Point 2 to prevent capping through a wall behind the point 21. Dezember 2012 An update to Team Fortress 2 has been released. The update will be applied automatically when you restart Team Fortress 2. The major changes include: *Added "Benign infiltration" to the Mann Vs. Machine mission-cycle file for servers *Fixed a Dead Ringer Spy exploit in Mann Vs. Machine mode *Fixed a regression with mini-crit damage calculation *Fixed a client crash in the Medi Gun charge meter when using a custom HUD *Fixed Festive Huntsman arrows and Rescue Ranger bolts using incorrect hit boxes *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Hartnäckige Muff beim Engineer nicht das korrekte Model nutzte *Beseitigte einen Überschneidungsfehler bei der Hunger Force *Fixed Strange Festive Sandviches leveling up multiple times in a single use *Fixed a lighting issue in mvm_bigrock *Updated the backpack icon for the Festive Ambassador